Guilty Conscience
by TheWritingApple
Summary: Malakai Pope is on a field trip when he gets the surprise of a life time. Little does he know his world is about to change, but is it for the better?
1. From Field Trip To Guilt Trip

**So this is something my sister & I thought of in the car from the lack of sass in life! So I'm not sure how long it will be but I thought I'd try it out! **

Malakai Jaxon Pope was twelve and a half years old. But in his mind he was practically thirteen and was very much independent. He had spent his whole life living with his mother Olivia Pope and had only even seen his father on T.V. and he was perfectly okay with that. In his mind his 'dad' had picked his other family over him so Malakai didn't need him. Malakai or Kai as he was often called was an incredibly smart and observant seventh grader. Olivia couldn't bring herself to leave so they still resided in the heart of D.C and she still ran her firm with the Gladiators.

Malakai was used to people who were high profile and was used to tall men in dark suits and sunglasses walking around all over the city it seemed so when he was at the capital building yet again for a class field trip he didn't really notice he just kept on listening to the guide and tried not to linger too long at his favorite parts of the building.

Sometimes, he couldn't help the fact that he could get lost, looking at something that had made history. Kai never really cared where the group went, he knew where they met for lunch and when they left for the bus. His favorite room was where the House of representatives gathered and where he had often seen the President of the United States make speeches. Sneaking away from the tour and his classmates, Malakai followed the signs towards the House Gallery. He had been successful times before, that he didn't even bother too look before he turned the corner to see four armed agents in the hallway that lead to the chambers. Kai tried to back up, hoping he wasn't seen but it was too late when he bumped into another guard that was rounding the corner.

Of course, Malakai never thought that he was going to be in trouble for trying to see one of the coolest rooms in the nation. Sitting back in the chair that they had made him sit in, Kai looked down at his shoes and scuffed them across the floor below him. He could already hear the reaming his mother would give him when she was told about the incident. What he didn't know about this whole thing is that Secret Service was there to protect the former President of The United States Of America for any possible threats while he rehearsed a speech and that Kai, was indeed seen as a threat, even if he was only a preteen.

Malakai didn't even know if they had told his teachers where he was or that he had gotten in trouble. He could always lie and say he got lost. The agents would believe it and his teachers might fall for it if he gave the 'scared kid' look but his mom would know right away that he was lying. Kai sat waiting shuffling is feet and trying to think of something to get him out of the trouble that he knew he would face when he heard the door open. Kai took a deep breath and looked up and straight ahead not looking at whoever had just walked in. He could hear more than one pair of shoes hitting the floor and tried to keep his head up like his mom had aught him. "Face your problems head on Kai and never be ashamed of something you've done. Life is full of experiences and some times they have consequences, own up to them but never be ashamed or regretful." That's what his mom always said when he got into trouble when he was younger.

When the door closed and Kai heard people sit down to the right side of his chair. Malakai knew that something big was going to happen. "Young man you cannot just go wandering around in a restricted area of he capital building." The deep baritone voice sent shudders down Kai's spine and the air left his body. He knew that voice he had heard it on television and youtube videos and even on the phone once. Kai couldn't bring himself to look up. "It's polite to look at people when they are speaking to you." the voice said just a bit harsher than before, it was a commanding voice. Kai had been dreading this moment his whole life, he steeled himself, took a deep breath and looked over with a hard gaze that was a reflection of the man before him. "It also isn't polite to abandon your son." Kai couldn't help but internally smile when his fathers face dropped. He had waited his whole life to talk to his father and Kai had imagined a thousand different scenarios but this was by far the best he could have expected. He wanted Fitzgerald Grant to suffer just like her had all these years.

Kai stared straight at the man who looked like he wanted nothing more than for this to be a dream. Kai lifted his eyebrows and smirked as his mind ran over all the things he had wanted to say to his father. "You know what's also not polite?" Kai was baiting him but he didn't feel bad. He knew his mom would be angry at him saying something about how it wasn't his father's fault and how he wanted to be the best dad possible but Kai didn't care. "It's not polite to step out on your wife and have a lovechild with a mistress." Kai tapped his foot, Waiting and watching for the President to interrupt him. "But the most impolite thing here is that you've lied to the American people as well.. For twelve and a half years." Malakai was enjoying this. He was way past formalities and going straight for the gut wrenching stuff he had waited his whole life to say. "But, I mean, This is all just some type of mishap. Heaven forbid someone.." Malakai stopped, Shaking his head. "I have a field trip that I have to go back to." He mumbled, fixing his glasses. "Or did you already let my mom know and is she on her way?" He questioned, Just wanting to leave the room full of black suits and genes that had made him.


	2. Trouble Comes Knocking

**So we had expected to update sooner but didn't have time. We apologize in advance! We aren't sure if this is going to be an Olitz story. Right now we hope to have a few more chapters but might just turn this into a full thing, if we do go ahead with it then yes it will probably be an Olitz story. **

Kai had been sitting in the room alone again for about twenty minutes before he heard the sound he least wanted to hear. He knew from the jingle of the keys and the strut of the heels who it was. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he heard the door open he froze and looked up. "Mama, I swear I didn't mean to get into trouble! I didn't even know that he was gonna be here today or I wouldn't have wanted to come." Olivia Pope, sighed, taking her coat off and sat down in front of her son. "Malakai I know you don't like him but you can't just go around causing trouble whenever you might have to see him." She told him, pulling her cellphone out and texting Abby to tell her she wouldn't be in for the rest of the day. "I don't know what I have to do to get you out of this room." Olivia mumbled more too herself than to her son, looking around at the office that really looked more like a closet. Just as Olivia stood up, collecting her coat, the door opened and in walked the one man she never thought she would have to see.

"Olivia please sit down we have a few things to discuss then you should be free to go." Fitz said on his way in, sitting down in the same seat he had been in earlier. "Mr. Grant. " Olivia nodded in his direction, still standing up. "We'll be leaving now, Thank you." She looked at Malakai, giving him the look, letting him know it was time to leave, now. "Contact my office if this was somehow a case of national security or whatever wild notions you would like to file this under." And with that, Olivia was out the door, with her son on her heels. When they had made it down the hallway, Malakai laughed, running in front of his mom, stopping her effectively. " You totally owned him!" He commented happily. "My mom is the best!" Shaking her head, Olivia looked at him sternly. "You're not off the hook. What made you decide to just run off without supervision? What have I told you about stranger danger. You will apologize to your teacher when you go back to school. I called already and told them what happened." Malakai looked down, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have left the group but it's so boring. I already know about everything they go over on the tour and I wanted to see something new." He whined. Olivia smiled slightly, shaking her head. He was growing up to be just like his mother, and his father, as well.

The ride back to their apartment was quiet and Olivia was trying to focus on the road ahead of her. "Kai, do you want to talk about it?" Olivia asked when she pulled up to a stop light. In the rearview mirror she could see him playing with the half dollar that he always had in his pocket. "Kai you can't keep your emotions bottled up. It's not healthy. You'll explode." She teased, catching his attention. "I'm sorry that you had to see him, but he does live in here in the city and is very active in what happens. Do you want to talk to me about what happened?" Olivia probed, trying to get him to open up. " Mal shook his head. " No, I just want to go home." He mumbled, looking back down at his coin. "Alright. We're going." Liv drove home, Pulling into the drive way. When they got out Malakai looked around, seeing the black cars. He furrowed his eyebrows together, looking up at his mom. "Yeah, baby, I see them too." Olivia sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and walking to the door, knowing who would be standing on the other side.


End file.
